There's a first for everything
by AnnicaR
Summary: Continuation from season 4 episode 5 where Allie and Bea have just spent a night bonding in the slot. This is semi-slow burn (summaries are clearly my specialty)


Bea woke up to the speakers echoing in the hallway outside the door to her cell in the slot.

"Attention, all inmates return to their blocks"

It was probably evening and almost lights-out time, but the room didn't have any windows or any way to see the time so Bea wasn't sure. Being in the slot really fucks with your head that way. Tomorrow she would be released back into general, surely with a lot of stuff to sort out between the women. She would have to explain to Allie why she had shouted at her to be quiet the other night when she was being so kind trying to raise her spirits. That it was because Juicy was there in the cell right across from hers and she couldn't let her know that she enjoyed Allies company as much as she had started to do. Nothing good could come from it, Allie could be used as a way of getting to her and she couldn't allow that to happen.

She lay still staring up at the ceiling which had only chipped paint to look at. Why was she thinking about Allie more and more, she's not gay. Her previous partners had all been male, and her husband had been the only person she had fucked. Allie said it was "fucking" if it wasn't good and "sex" if it was, so what she had done with her husband must have been just fucking. She can't remember ever having found it pleasurable or nice in any way, it was just something that was expected of her. The only positive thing about it was of course Debbie. She would never take away all those years of being unhappy, because of her it had all been worth it.

Now though, maybe she was open to the idea of this Allie thing. Bea shook her head, turned around in her bed scrunching up the sheets, with her face squashed into the pillow under her head. She found the idea both enticing and terrifying. She had no idea what she would even do, if it came to it. With her husband she had only laid still, closing her eyes, waiting for him to finish. No, with Allie she would definitely have to do something. After scaring herself for a long time with all her thoughts of the blonde she finally fell asleep.

"Bea, its time. Common" Officer Miles said with a clear, too loud voice for someone that hadn't heard talking in a while. She sat up and mustered up all the courage and hardness she could before raising up from the bed and walking out.

"So, anything been going down" she said with a low voice to Officer Miles who was escorting her through the hallway that lead to a security door.

"Kaz has been quiet, same with Ferguson. I'd say a little too quiet for them" she swiped her ID card and opened the door into General.

Bea walked in with her head raised high and with a confidant walk. Everyone greeted her and seemed normal enough. She kept walking until she turned the corner to her cell block.

"Bea, how're you doing honey" Maxine opened up her arms and gave her a tight hug. "Nothing to worry about, it's been very quiet" she added quickly before Bea could ask, so instead she said "not a little too quiet? Proctor not giving off a weird vibe about her?" Maxine stopped to think but raised her shoulders and shook her head "it's all been very normal to me, but breakfast is in 5 minutes so you can see for yourself" Bea smiled, gave her a quick nod and stepped into her room.

She wanted to change into new clothes for breakfast so she got some wet wipes down from the shelf, closed her door and continued removing her clothes carefully as they were sticking to the wounds on her thighs. Bea had forgotten about her cuts and felt disappointed and stupid for having made them. She removed her last bit of clothing and started wiping her body. As she was gliding it across her breast she heard Allie's voice in her head "gently massage your tits" She used to hate that word, tits. Now, however, she felt a little tug in her abdomen as she thought about the way the blonde had said it. No, she had to stop thinking about Allie this way, nothing good could come from it. She repeated the sentence again and again in her head until she had cleaned her body and put on the new fresh clothes that Maxine had put in her room ready for her return. Bea smiled at the thought, she had her full trust in Maxine, and of course the other ladies in her cell block. Life in here wasn't too bad when she had them around her, even if she had the responsibilities of being top dog.

The breakfast hall seemed normal enough; Proctors group hadn't shown up yet. Bea was getting a little nervous about seeing Allie again now. She was hoping she had got the reference to Juicy when she had said to keep it down. She was staring at the door, mentally punishing herself for feeling this way for the other woman. She could be seen as weak or anything less than top dog. Bea looked down at her plate and finished her last bit of cereal.

"Nice to see ya' again Bea" she looked up and was staring right into ice blue eyes.

"Proctor" she said, trying to hide her nerves as she could see the silhouette of Allie a few steps behind her.

Proctor smiled that devious smile of hers and walked over to the food stand, her crew followed close behind. Bea looked to the side and saw Allie walking towards her. She couldn't help but feel fucking butterflies in the pit of her stomach like she was 16 years old. Allie didn't say anything; she just smirked and brushed her hand against Bea's shoulder as she walked by. Nobody seemed to have noticed, but Bea had definitely noticed because she had stopped breathing.

"What do you think Bea?" Liz nudged her.

"what?" she had not been listening to the conversation her mates had been having

"About Kaz, she's clearly up to something looking at you like that" Liz looked at Bea with concern in her eyes.

Bea had not really been paying attention to anyone but Allie looking at her

"yeah she probably is, but she's always up to something and I've always handled it" she gave them a brief smile and nudged Liz back from before which stopped them asking any more questions about the "Kaz" topic.

After breakfast they were all scheduled to go outside for yard time. Bea didn't like it as much as the other women seemed to. This was the place she had to be most alert and she had to keep looking around for potential trouble. The showers and the laundry were pretty bad for this too, but the yard is much larger. They were sitting on their usual bench in the middle of the courtyard, most of them watching the basketball game that was going on between Juicy's and Kaz's crew. Bea was staring intensely down on the table, on a piece of twig that she was peeling the bark from. She knew that if she looked up she would be ending up staring at Allie, which would not be good, especially with Juicy already maybe thinking there was something going on between them. Her best plan was to completely ignore, which was working so far.

"Hey Bea" she looked up and saw Maxine's friendly eyes looking back at her. "you seem a bit, off? Is everything alright"

"I'm… fine, I don't think I got a lot of sleep in the slot. Just tired" Maxine nodded

"How about I give you a nice back massage before bed? With some oils and all loosened up you'll sleep like a baby"

Bea laughed, "that sounds like the best idea I've heard all week" Maxine cracked her knuckles and gave her a friendly pat on the shoulder. She was always trying to make Bea happy, and she was so grateful to have her on her side.

Bea had changed into pyjamas and was wearing some slippers when she sat up on her bed hearing Maxine shout her name.

"You decent?" she said through the thin open crack of the door.

"yeah come in Maxine" Bea was looking forward to this. She really needed to relax and sleep for a full night.

"Bea, I was out of oils so I went to Allie here and she offered to do the massage. She's much better than me!" Maxine looked really happy with herself for having got the best masseuse in General giving her friend a massage. Bea could not believe it and just stared at Maxine, then Allie. The blond was wearing a tank top and pyjama pants, and she was smirking. She held up a tiny brown bottle "I hope Ylang-Ylang is good" All Bea could do was nod. Maxine gave her proud smile and closed the door behind her as she walked out.

"Don't feel pressured, I didn't know she would get you" she was putting on her harsh top dog voice.

"She only came to borrow some oils, I volunteered to come here" the blond said and stepped closer to Beas bed.

"I don't really need one, I should just go to bed, see ya' tomorrow" she tried and took her slippers off and got ready to pull the blanket over her.

"I think you're scared about me touching you" Allie said bluntly staring Bea directly in her eyes which widened. She couldn't seem weak. "Sorry, you think I give a shit about you? I couldn't care less Allie" she felt horrible saying it, and felt a pang of regret. "Bea, if you don't give a shit… why won't you just let me be useful to you and let me give you a massage. I'm actually almost certified" she lifted her shoulders when Bea looked confused, "I dropped out at the end of the course, but I'm still good" Allie smiled

"alright, but make it quick will you" she tried, seeming uninterested

Allie was quick to give Bea directions. She lay down on the bed on top of the sheets and removed her pyjama top. She couldn't see Allie now as she was laying on her stomach, which was probably for the best. "I'm just going to remove your bra strap" Allie was gentle in her voice, trying not to scare her away. Bea just nodded. She felt her hands gliding over her skin and removing the strap in a swift manoeuvre, then sliding the straps down her arms and finally away from under her. She felt so vulnerable, but tried to keep her face emotionless staring at the wall next to her bed. "You should close your eyes Bea" she said in a soft voice, and Bea did.

She heard liquid falling on Allies hands, and then her rubbing it between her fingers to warm it up. As soon as she felt Allie touching her back she gave out a sharp breath. She cursed herself as soon as it happened, but either Allie was pretending not to have heard it or she actually hadn't. Allie really was as good as she was rumoured to be. Her warm hands were gliding over Beas skin effortlessly; she was putting pressure on all the right places and being very gentle at the same time.

Allie stopped for a quick moment "don't freak out. It's just a better angle for me" she said as Bea could feel a dip in the bed next to her leg, and then the other leg. Allie was sitting on top of her, just where her thighs and bum meet. Bea couldn't lie to herself how she felt in the pit of her stomach at the sensation of Allies weight and her eager touching.

After having removed all the knots and all the tension in Beas back, shoulder and neck area, she was feeling amazingly relaxed. Allie was good, she'd give her that. Bea got ready to sit up when Allie stepped off of her.

"No, I'd like to do a full body one, if that's okay"

"What do you mean, full body?" Bea said with a little tremble in her voice that she hated.

"I mean legs, hips, thighs" Bea turned around to look at her with a mix of an angry and nervous face "I promise, nothing funny. Just a massage" Allie quickly added. Bea was so unsure about this, but when she didn't answer for a long time Allie took that as a yes and started pulling her pyjama pants off. "I'm keeping my knickers on Allie" she added sternly. Allie just laughed and left the knickers on.

This time Allie was standing at the end of the bed, reaching over to massage the full length of Beas legs, all the way up to the thighs. This wasn't so bad, it was the thighs and hip area Bea was worried about. After a while and a lot of tension removed from her legs and feet, Allie moved further up. She was grasping Bea's right thigh and moving one hand on the outside and one on the inside area. Every time Allie would go high up her inner thigh Bea had to bite her teeth together not to make a noise. She was praying to god that Allie wouldn't slip or worse, see the wetness that was pooling in her knickers. She'd never really experienced this kind of excitement or pleasure before, and she had never in her life been this wet. Allie didn't slip, and didn't make any comments about it so Bea was safe for now. She did however have a quick grab of Bea's bum, kneading them a bit, before she stopped.

Bea was still lying down with her eyes closed. "You can open your eyes now Bea" she did as she was told. Allie kneeled down next to her with a kind smirk on her face. "Thanks, for the massage. You're very good" Bea said quickly as she sat up, pulling her duvet with her to shield Allie from seeing her front.

"No worries, it was my pleasure" Allie stood up. She was quiet for a bit whilst washing her hands to remove the oil, then she walked over to Beas bed and sat down next to her like it was no big deal in her eyes.

"I know Juicy was in the slot when you yelled at me, which was the reason you told me to shut up right?" Allie looked deep into Beas eyes. She nodded, being lost for words. Allie smiled at that, "oh good, cause I thought the rap might have been a bit too much" she laughed nervously, which made Bea smile a little. "No, the rap was good"

"Okay, good. I don't want you to be mad at me or something" Allie smiled and gently brushed her hand over Beas' oily back. This caused a twitch in Beas body and those damn butterflies again in her abdomen. "I'm not mad at ya'!" she said trying to seem like she wasn't affected by the touch as much as she was. Allie was clearly not finished. She raised her hand and removed a thick strand of curls that had fallen in front of Beas face. In the process she cupped Beas cheek, like she had before in the dining hall. "I'm looking forward to doing this again" she smiled and added "anytime you'd like" she added

"Thanks Allie" Bea said with as much courage as she could muster whilst feeling Allies soft hands on her face. Allie seamed so cool about this whole thing, like flirting and being gentle was no big deal to her. Bea on the other side was tensing up again. Allie finally removed her hand and stood up. "Do I at least get a little cheek kiss for my troubles?" this woman was so bold, asking for a kiss from the top dog. Bea stood up, grasping her duvet as to not lose it, and kissed Allies cheek. It was slow and she tried to convey as much gratitude as she could with a small kiss. Allie seemed taken aback, like she wasn't actually expecting Bea to act out her request. Bea leaned away again so they were face to face. She could see a smile forming on Allies lips, which made her smile too.

"Attention all inmates; lockdown in 5 minutes. Everybody return to your cells and prepare for headcount" the speakers broke the moment between the two women staring at each other. Allie smiled as she walked over to the door, "goodnight Bea"

Bea felt so many strange emotions after Allie had left. It was almost as if she missed her already, which was absurd. She couldn't quite figure out why this woman made her feel so, happy, and bubbly, and all those disgusting things Doreen had told her about when she was talking about her baby's father.

After headcounts Bea returned to her room which smelled of the oil and lay down with a long exhale. She didn't know what it was about this woman, but there was certainly something.


End file.
